The Last Waltz
by RallyVincent
Summary: This is about a story about Cell coming to the aid of a young girl. What he does after this is entirely unexpected.I don't know if I should make this a romance or not,it depends on what you reviewers think.
1. Discovery

The Last Waltz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cell or anything mentioned in this story relating to a DBZ charecter. The only thing that I can say is mine is Asha.  
  
Author's notes: This story takes place about 4 days before the Cell Games. If I mention anything about the Cell Games in here and I am wrong you can help by correcting me, but I will try not to because I missed some episodes. This is my first story by the way. I hope someone likes it.  
  
"The only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty.``  
  
~Amarant Coral, Final Fantasy IX~  
  
Chapter One: Discovery  
  
CELL's POV  
  
Whomever said that surely must have been talking about me at that moment. It had only been ten minutes ago, I was standing in the middle of my arena impatiently counting down the days until my games had begun.  
  
I was becoming quite annoyed with the waiting. I should have never given those fools so long to prepare. Oh well, what's done is done. They can train for an enitre decade and none of them will even stand a chance against me now. I have finally reached my final stage of completion and now I can live up to the mantle of Perfect Cell. Dr. Gero would have been so proud to see that one of his creations will finally succeed in carrying out his plans. All of a sudden the silence that I came to admire so much was shattered by the shrill cries of someone calling for help. "This should be interesting," I said to my self aloud. "I've always wanted to see how humans kill each other."  
  
As I began to fly overhead a wooded part of the valley, I honed in on three figures running through th woods. The first was that of a female human. She had long auburn hair that was done in a single braid. She was wearing what appeared to be some sort of uniform that people wore when they went to private schools. A white blouse, grey skirt and blue sweater with an insignia on the right side.  
  
The second figure that came into my line of sight was a man who was tall and lanky. His hair was dirty as was the rest of his body. It looked as is he had gotten into a fist fight with someone because of the huge black eye he sported. The final person was also a male, but he was lagging behind terribly. It must have been the result of too much fried foods and no excercise. "You can only expect so much from a human," I said to myself disgustedly.  
  
As far as my eyes could have seen, the feamle human was obviously the faster of the group, but she wouldn't be able to last much longer my the look on her face. But, if she does stop,this would mean that she would have to try to defend herself or let herself be torn to pieces by her pursuers. "How much fun this would be to see such a small female defend herself against two men," I said. I had always wanted to see how the female species faired against their opposite.  
  
As if she had read my mind, the girl stopped dead in her tracks and took a defensive stance as soon as she saw the first man come into view. "Do or die," is what she mumbled under her breath as she began to attack the man when she saw him get close enough to her. She lunged at him full force with her fists, one of them connect with his jaw and the other dead in his nose causing the blood to flow the water. The man lay there on the gorund cluthching his broken nose, writhing in pain; I believe that if she would have hit him any harder she could have forced his nose into his brain killing him instantly. The girl walked over to the man and stared at him in his pain, with a look of utter disgust and extreme satisfaction on her face. She was confident and bold to say the least, I had to give her credit for that. However, this would be short lived because all of a sudden she was sprawled out next to the holding her head. It would seem that somehow the fatter man had caught up with them after the fight and snuck around the girl without being heard; he had hit her with what appeared to be a piece of wood. How ironic, she was now lain out in pain while she was being laughed at. As the fat man began to help the other up off the ground, they beagn to talk about what should they do with her. "Well Fred," said the fat man "let's do what we were going to when we first saw her," he laughed. "Whatever you say Jack," said the taller man, with a twisted look on his face as he began to position the girl on her back.  
  
I may not be human but I know what a rape is and what it means. This is the sort of thing I would not like to see happen before the tournament. "I'll just be on my way and let the humans have each other." This isn't my problem or so I thought. This situation should not have been a problem for me that I could have easily flown away from, but before I knew what was happening I was flying down to intervene before any of this could begin.  
  
I didn't have to introduce myself to either of the men because as soon as the saw me they got up and began running as fast as their legs could carry them. They didn't get far though. With slight motion of my hand I took aim and fired a small ki blast that would do the damage that was needed to be done. If they hadn't run in the same direction one of the men might have lasted a little longer before I caught up to him. " Now the two of you are just a pile of smoldering ashes."  
  
"Now, for the girl" I said to myself. "I'll put her out her misery quickly enough she won't even feel it." I approached the girl and began to examine her. She was curled in a tight ball clutching the remains of her shirt. It had been torn to pieces as was most of skirt; the only that was intact was the sweater that was tossed to the side of her. I knealt down slowly to look at her onece in the face before I could end her pain. Before I knew what was happening she was trying to sit upright to face me. We locked eyes for a moment then she caught me off guard by throwing herself into my chest, crying and shivering.  
  
What happened after that was extremely unexpected on my part. I picked up the sweater that lay next to me and put it around the girl's trembling shoulders and I pulled proceded to pull her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her small frame. Why I did this, I don't know. Apart of me felt like shoving her out of my arms and blowing her away, the other part of me felt like staying here with her. Damn it all, I knew I should have killed her when I had a chance. 


	2. The Arms of a Familiar Stranger

Disclamer: I don't own Cell only my original character Asha.  
  
The Last Waltz  
  
Chapter 2: The Arms of a Familiar Stranger  
  
Asha's POV  
  
I wish I could thank you right now, but my voice has just taken an unexpected trip. I wonder if I'll be able to sing again, speaking should come first though. I can only manage a few strangled cries as I throw exposed body into your cheast. I thought I was done for back there, if only I hadn't let my guard down I would have seen the other one coming I wouldn' t be here;  
  
now I'm ok, thanks to you. But why? I figured that as soon as you saw me curled up like a scarred cat you would have killed me on the spot. You hesitated, why did you hesitate Cell?  
  
I know who you alright. Just because I didn't scream doesn't mean I don't know who you are. I should be a pile of ashe like those two are now, so why are you holding onto me? I thought people like me were only minor annoyances to you; someone you would not even get much pleasure out of killing but did it any way. I'm only a girl, not some charity case. I don't usually affect people that much.  
  
I'm beginning to feel some sort of strange relief knowing that you're here with me. I don't feel the fear that I should, just comfort. Your cheast is so cold and strong. I can feel it when you breath in and out. I see the look of apprehension and umcomfort on your face; you've never done this I would guess, so why don't you shove me away and kill me? I hear you mumble curses under your breath, but don't worry it will be all over as soon as I pass out. You can leave me here to die on my or take pity on me and put me out of my missery, I wouldn't hold a grudge against you if you did. I'm so tired. Huh? What's going on? Why am I being lifted off the ground.  
  
I close my eyes slowly and pray that you end it quickly, but wait, why do I feel as if I'm floating? No, I'm not floating but flying. You're going to drop me in mid-air aren't you? That's a bit strong, even for you. I have to get free somehow. I can't fly. The only place I'd go is down, down, down fast and hard. I think I'll be still, you look pissed now you don't have to say it.  
  
Why are you stopping all of a sudden? What do you see that I can't? We're landing something that appears to be a balcony of a house; a very big and expensive looking house at that. Just break open the doors already, I'm cold and your body does help much. The door is unlocked I'm thankful so he wouldn't have to make much noise with the head ache I have.  
  
The room is nice and all, the only problem is there was pink all over the place. Pink is such a disgusting color. It reminds me of how my mom would dress me up for birthdays, easter and special events. I guess youo feel the same way I do Cell. You turn your nose up in the air as if something just died; at least the bed looks comfortable enough for me. You lay me down carefully as if you don't want to break me,and go into the next room. I wonder who this room belonged; a girl of course, about 13-years old maybe. I hear you shuffling around in the bathroom running water. I see you have a small pan of water and a rag inside, I hope you'll just clean me off and leave it at that; attempted rape is too much to deal with once in one day.  
  
You toss my sweater to the ground and begin to wipe the blood and dirt away from my legs and arms. You don't even have to bother with my face seeing that most of my tears washed away some of the dirt. You procede to try and wash it anyway,but the look on your face tells me that what you've just done is all new to you. You pull away fast as if I would bite; in my present condition I'm the one who should be worried not you.  
  
I have to sleep now. My head really hurts. I give something that resemble a small smile as I close my eyes; the few things I can hear you say is something about saiyans and a namek, whatever that is. Before I finally pass out I can hear you chide yourself by saying "I guess I'm not as perfect as I thought," "this is not a good time to gain others emotions." 


	3. What's My Malfuntion?

Disclaimer one more: I'm not putting this stupid thing up next time, we all know that I do not own Cell or DBZ.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: What's My Malfunction?  
  
Cell's POV  
  
It seems that time has stood still as I stand here outside on the balcony, looking upwards in the air. I see a military aircraft fly by; I thought the military would have learned their lesson by now. Oh well. They'll be extremely dissapointed to find me gone. Not to worry though, as soon as the girl wakes up I'll be on my back to the arena.  
  
I look inside to glance at the clock on the wall. It is 4:39 p.m., only an hour since she fell asleep. As soon as she wakes up I can let her know what happened if she doesn't remember. I'll take her home if she would allow me to do so. I don't want to leave her in someone else's house; the owner's may come back, that's if I didn't kill them already. I doubt that I did though, I have never been in this area with these fancy houses.  
  
What has come over me lately anyway? What possible reason could there be for me to bother to care? It must be some sort of malfunction I'm having, it has to be. I have been standing in the middle of the ring too long, under the hot sun, sand and dirt flying all over the place. But, I feel absoloutly fine. My body is in perfect condition, I don't feel like as if I want to shut down or anything. If it is not an internal malfunction what other possible reason could there be?  
  
My DNA? That has to be it. There has to be some kind of flaw in my DNA. It was such a good idea for Dr.Gero to extract the genetic material from those saiyans and that namek. This not a good time to have Goku and his team's emotions run rampant through my head. It would now seem that Dr. Gero's perfect creation does have a major flaw, a developing conscience. If I am developing a conscience, why do I still want to kill Goku and the others? I was also programmed to annihilate all other life on this planet, so why can't I kill one girl? She's not special or anything, just an ordinary female. I know it can't be love? That's one thing Dr. Gero intentionally left out. I could hear him say that love was complicated enough for a human, just imagine what it could do to an android. It has to be the DNA from Goku as well as the many people I absorbed. There is also the side of me that has Frieza, and he was a cold hearted bastard. I might just be able to collect my emotions long enough to kill her; I think I'll try.  
  
As I enter the room I take notice that she is breathing normally again. I walk over to her and gaze down on upon her. She is at piece in her sleep. She has a very unique face; it has no marks or blemishes on it. Her cheek bones and nose are normal for a human girl; she also has lips that give her a pouty look. I find it amusing and sad what a female can do to a male, even if the male is asexual. There is something that is wrong with her though, I just don't what it could be. She looks sick.  
  
"I wonder what your name is," I said to myself. "I should have asked before you fell asleep." I should have at least known her name before I attempted to kill her for the second time. "Asha." What, she's awake! I made too much noise, I thought. "What did you say," I asked slowly. "I said my name is Asha, Asha Grey" she replied with a smirk creeping up on her face. "How old are you," I asked. "I'm 18-years old." " And you must be Cell, am I right?" At least she realizes who I am, so why is so calm? Most people die of fright if they saw me. " I thought I was done for back there." "I shouldn't have let my guard down so quickly," she remarked. "But, thanks to you, I'm still among the living." For the moment I mentally noted. "Cell, can I ask you a question before I pass out again?" I gave her a a slight nod. "Why did you help me?" That is a good question, but I don't think you would like to hear the answaer to that just yet; I have to think of something fast before she figured me out. "Were you worried about me," she asked looking down. I quickly retorted with, "no, I'm having some sort of malfunction," I stammered. "Just a simple malfunction that I can deal with for now." Liar, liar, liar thought to myself. I did rescue you for that reason so don't get happy. I'm have a problem some tainted DNA that is flowing through me.  
  
"Now, Asha," I began, "let me ask you what you were doing out there on your own?" "It is dangerous in the woods espiecially if you do not know what you are doing." With this, she slid back down onto the pillow, turned her face and began to cry. This really not my day. I really did not want to see her break down again, so I did what I thought would help the situation. I knealt down and said, "Please don't cry." "Your crying hurts me as much as it does you." Asha began to calm down after this and turned to face. I tried to to give a reassuring look, but I could not. It wasn't something I knew. The next thing I knew she was wrapping her arms around my neck almost cutting off my circulation completly. I didn't mind though because she fell asleep. What was I thinking? I don't even know this girl! "I hope you don't take too long sleeping Asha," I said quietly as I lay her back on the pillow. "I'll end up a real malfunction if this keeps up." My heart is started to beat abnormally now, I'll be back on the balcony to think some more. Yes, I believe that Dr. Gero really screwed up. 


	4. Stay Just a Little Bit Longer

I've gotten used to putting this disclaimer thing up so guess I shouldn't stop; I wouldn't want to be sued.  
  
Disclamer: Cell nor anything mentioned about DBZ is mine;I only claim the original character.  
  
Chapter 4: Stay just a Little Bit Longer  
  
Asha's POV  
  
I awoke the next morning feeling relieved (and somewhat confused) I was still alive. I lifted the covers off of me and got out of bed slowly. My head doesn't feel as bad as it did yesterday, though my stomach was bithering me again. I feel as if I want to vomit but I try my best to hold it back. I was already showing signs of morning sickness . I should have really considered going out with Victor that night. He said all he wanted was a truce and there was, for about an hour; that was six weeks ago, before Cell came.  
  
Where is Cell anyway, I wonder? He was on the balcony last night when I had awaken for a brief moment. I remember crying again. He said something to calm me down but I don't remember. That question hurt me because I wanted to forget. It was none of his business I thought at that time. I think he does deserve an explanation after he helped me, I just have to find him first; I just hope he hasn't left yet.  
  
I wrap one of the bed sheets aroud me and begin to stand. "My legs feel like toothpicks," I mutter to myself. As I walk towards the balcony doors and peer outside, "no Cell," I say. I step onto the balcony to take in the fresh air. I undo my braid to let the wind blow through my hair. I've always loved April. That's when everything starts to come out. I have to enjoy this time that I have for myself, even though I'm alone. "I won't be alone for much longer though," I say to myself, "I'll have my baby with me before April comes around again."  
  
"So, that's why you were sick last night." I turn around to find Cell standing in between the doors with his arms folded. He's a sneaky bastard alright, espiecially for someone so big. "What's it to you," I reply cooly. "Nothing really," he says, "it's just that you were cluthching your stomach and moaning in your sleep." "You were carrying on for most of the night." He watched over me all night? "I had begun to worry that you might have caught something from one of those men." I must be sick or still asleep; I would have never imagined him being worried about anyone else. "Thank you," is all I can say right now. I had to admit I was flattered by this. My own (ex)boyfriend probably wouldn't watch over me if I had been sick. What do I do now, I wonder. I ask Cell if he would take me home but my parents are still there and I am not ready to tell them about me being pregnant just yet.  
  
"Are you alright," he asks. My only reply is for me to shake my head. There was silence between us for about a minute before I gather enough courage to ask, "when is the tournament?" "In three more days," Cell says to me. "Can I ask you a favor," I begin slowly. "Will you stay here with me until tournament begins?" He looks at me as if I had just asked him to kill himself. "Why would I do something like that?" "I don't think you need me anymore," and starts to walk off. "I have to be prepared to faced my opponents and..." he looks back to see tears coming out the corners of my eyes. "Please don't do this to me again," he says; " I can only take so much of you crying in a two-day period." "I need you," I say low enough for the both of us to hear. "What possible reason would need me for," he asks. "I'm not ready to go home to my parents just yet," "I need to give myself a little more time," I finish. Cell bends his head and thinks for a moment and then finally looks at me.  
  
"Alright," be starts, "if it will make you feel better to have me around you the for the next three days, than so be it." "But, I'm warning you," he says, "if you start crying I "ll leave you here to fend for yourself, understood." I smile at him the best I can then I notice something strange about his face. "Hey, why are your cheeks turning purple Cell?" "Uh, no reason really, " he says almost stuttering, "it happens sometimes." "Oh," I say curiously. "That's right, you said something about a malfunction yesterday." "That's correct." "I should leave you alone so you can put on the clothes I found for you." I just nod. "I'll be outside if you need me." After he disappears inside I turn back around to look at my surroundings. There's no way I could live in a big place like this by myself, even if I did have my baby with me. "I'd feel so lonely most of the time with out someone I care about," I say to myself quietly. All the while saying this, I hadn't notice Cell had been watching me from under one of the trees outside the balcony. I wonder if he heard me? He didn't look to happy at that point; he didn't look angry either. His expression was that of confusion and something that could have resembled sadness. 


	5. Popcorn and Pixie Sticks

Disclaimer: Cell, no. DBZ, no. Original Character all mines.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting so far. I apologize for making some of the chapters so short. I'll do my best to make some upcoming chapters a bit longer,espiecially the ending.  
  
The Last Waltz  
  
Chapter 5: Popcorn and Pixie Sticks  
  
Cell's POV  
  
2:54 p.m.; Asha hasn't come out of the house we exchanged glances earlier this morning. At least she's not crying anymore. I can relax out here on the roof for awhile, that is until one of us bumps into each other again. I'll go back in and check on her soon anyway. I need to clear my head.  
  
I wonder what she meant by not being able to live here by herself? Any other human would give their right arm to live in such a place. Maybe she'll be able to explain to me if I ask her. "What are you doing out on the roof," I look down to see Asha looking up at me from the ground. "I usually stand on high places when I'm bored," "or blow something up to amuse myself," I thought wickedly smiling. "What's so funny?" I say nothing. "Since your up there," she starts, " do you think you can get into one of the attic windows and open the door?" "What's so important about the attic," I ask. "That's the only room I haven't been in yet, and the door's locked." I give a deep sigh and motion for her to come up.  
  
Finding an entrance into the attic wasn't very difficult for me. I just blasted one of the very expensive looking windows and there I was. Asha didn't waist much time getting up here either. She almost passed out as soon as I opened the door. "Hi," she says smiling at me, completely out of breath. As she walks past me I notice that she's carrying a big brown bag in one arm and and a bottle of what looked like sparkling brown water,disgusting. "What's all this" I ask suspicously. "This, is a brown bag," she says cooly, "I know its a brown bag," "I'm not blind." Smart ass. "Don't get bent out of shape," she says, "its just a bag of food I found in the kitchen." How was that even possible; that kitchen isn't complete. The sink probably doesn't even work. I guess that explains the sparkling brown water.  
  
"This attic isn't as dirty as the basement," as she looks around wide- eyed. "You've been through the whole house already," I asked. "Not really," she starts, "three of the rooms on the second floor are locked, with the exception of my room and the attic." "The room that might be a lounge is the only locked room on the first floor." "How did you find all that food," I asked. "I, found shoved in the back of one of the cabinets that wasn't hanging off the wall." Asha pulled a chair that was covered in blankets and sat. She began to rip the bag apart and everything spilled in front of her. I turned my nose up at the things that lay beneath her feet. I saw a big clear bag with little white and yellow fluffy things I have never seen; the label read "POPCORN". There was also another bag that read "Jolly Ranchers". The bag was filled with multi-colored rocks. As began to sit down on the opposite side of her and her "food", I noticed the blue label and it read "EDGE," in bold letters. People will put a label on anything.  
  
Asha opened the bag of popcorn and dug into it as if she wasn't going to eat again. I was rather dissappointed that she didn't offer me any first, but it's not something I would shed a tear over. By the way she chews on it, it seems to be out of . She finally looks at me, " I'm sorry," she says, "I should have offered you some first." She continues, " I shouldn't have been so rude." True, but it isn't to late. She motions the bag towards me. "Are you sure this is still good," I ask. "It's ok," she tells me, "its just a little stale." It won't hurt you," "I swear," she says as innocently as possible while putting her hand over her heart. I don't say anything, I just dig my hand in the bag and pull out as much as I can. This stuff is alright, exception some of it is geting stuck in my teeth.  
  
"Are you alright,Cell" she asks. "I'm just fine," was my only reply coughing. She pulls out a cup and begins to poor the brown water in it. She hands it to me so I can drink it. "It's just soda," she says "it will make you feel better," she says again. "Brown water will really make me feel better," I ask her and she just nods. "I'll just save it for later," I tell her and hand her back the cup. "If you don't mind my asking," I start off, "does the person who made you pregnant know you were way out there in that area?" "Yes, he does." "His name is Victor," she told me. "He lives out in that area." "How did you get all the way out there in the first place," I ask. "Do you want the long version or the short one?" Judging by the way her eyes looked, it seems that the short one was best. "Well," she began, "we hadn't seen each other since the last time we were together." "I thought it would be best if I told him first," she paused, "I was wrong." "It was that difficult," I asked curiously. "Me telling him I was pregnant or me punching him in the face for calling me a liar?" I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. " You can laugh if you want," she told me, "it was something worth seeing poor Victor run after I chased around the house."  
  
"I had to walk after my car broke down," she beagn again, "that's when I ran across those two guys that tried to rape me," she paused, "and you know what happened after that, right Cell?" That's something I'll never be able to forget. That's when I held you for the first time. I took the bag of popcorn from her and began to eat again. "You see, its not that bad after,once you get used to it." I guess it's not so bad," I said. "So Cell, will you still carry on with the tournment," Asha asked. I just looked at her and said nothing; she knew the answer. "You're not going to try to con me out of forfeiting at my own tournament, are you?" She looked around for a moment, "I know I would never be able to stop you, I just want to know if you think its right to cause anymore pain for everyone else." "Just think about it for a minute, you could..." "what," I asked her, "I wasn't created for mere pleasure Asha." "I was created to destroy anything that got in my way," I finished. "Wasn't I in your way?" she said. That was a difficult question that I could very much answer by lying. So I just laughed and said "Let's just say I was in a good mood." "And, I think your not a very good liar either," Asha retorted smugly; she saw right through me.  
  
I wonder what time it was now. I ate what was left of the popcorn and Asha wanted to keep those colored rocks she called candy for later,then I saw her pull something that resembled a white sticks. "What is that," I asked her. "Pixie Sticks," she said as she bit the top off of one and spat it out. She then proceded to dump some of the contents of the stick onto her hand which she promptly licked away. "That's really sick, do you have to eat that thing like that?" "You can always dump it all in your mouth at once," which she did, "but I don't get much enjoy out of that," she smiled. I stood up and bent down in front of her and I removed three of the sticks that had red powder in it. I examined it for a moment and I started to open it. "Are sure you want to eat that, it might not be good for you," she asked me with a concerned look in her eyes. "It was good enough for you wasn't it?" "Alright, I tried to warn you," is the last thing she said as I tore the tops off the sticks and dumped the powder down my throat I started gagging immediately.  
  
"I told you not to eat any," she said trying not to laugh as she pat me on the back as hard as she could. This was all becoming unbearable now, so I reached past her and I grabbed the brown water. I drank the whole bottle, and I have to say it wasn't so bad unless you like warm water,then I started to feel very dazed and confused. Everything in the room was spinning out of control; the floor was now blood red instead of gray and I could have sworn someone singing :  
  
Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
  
Whenever said my words  
  
Who is that singing those words, Asha is it you? It can't be you. You right in front of my face.  
  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
  
It has to be a fantasy, I don't understand what this all means. Asha what have you done.  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
of this tiny little bar  
  
My last night here for you  
  
No, it isn't time for you to leave just yet, just a little bit longer and then you'll be fine.  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Oh, did you ever know  
  
Yes my eyes have been on you, if it could only last much longer than I'll know  
  
That I had mine on you?  
  
"...Cell, Cell," someones calling my name. "Cell, snap out of it already." Asha. Its her again. She must be apart of my dream. "Are you the one singing to me,'' I ask. She's confused,but why, it was her. As she starts to answer my question, I had to cut her off. I placed my right index finger on her lips to silence her, that's when I pulled her close and I kissed for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
  
  
( A/N: The song that Cell was imaging while hallucinating is called "Eyes on Me". It's from the Final Fantasy 8 soundtrack and was written by Nobuo Uematsu and performed by Faye Wong.) 


	6. Back to Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Cell or DBZ  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Back to Reality  
  
Cell's POV  
  
I had not realized what I had done until I opened my eyes. It wasn't a dream after all. I gazed at her sweet face, her eyes were she kept them closed shut. She wasn't afraid of me, not at all. It was a good thing to feel that she was one of the few people that I have come across who was not afraid of me,and I have to admire her for that. The people who have tried their best to kill me had turned tail and run before I caught up to them,but when I think about it I wasn't in this position.  
  
I thought she would have done everything in her power to fight me off, knowing full well that she wouldn't stand a chance at going up against me, but I would have stopped if she had begun to resist me, even if I was not completly lucid. She must really trust me,and that was really important to me since no one in the outside world never do.  
  
I don't know how long this went on; it felt as if I was somewhere else and no such thing as time existed and nothing had mattered to me on the outside world,not even th tournament. Nothing was more important to me at that moment than keeping Asha close to me;she would never be harmed again by anyone. I want to believe that I can protect her forever,but as I want to stay here sit that I could protect her and her and her unborn child, I know I couldn't. This was a lie that I was willing to live for the moment. After tomorrow night everything would be over. I would end the lives of Goku and his friends or would I be heading into the tournament to face my own fate. I know it will be the former, this was not the time to begin to have doubts about my own fate.  
  
But, it seems that fate has dealt me a bad hand since yesterday. This is not fair, I don't know what I'm going to do after this. Damn you Dr. Gero and damn me as well. Fate and reality are so cruel sometimes. I was never even given a chance to make some choices for myself. I was just a child born to carry out an order from someone who had been carrying a grudge against the world for the better part of his life.  
  
I began to pull away from her slowly and I looked in her half-lided light brown eyes. Asha was still a bit confused and somewhat dissapointed as well. "I'm sorry," I said, but she didn't say anything. Asha stood up and sat in her chair,her legs were shaky but she managed all the same. "Are you alright," I asked. " I didn't hurt you did I?" "What did you say," she asked. "I said are you alright," I had to repeat myself a bit loudly this time. "I'm fine," is all she said turning her head away form me. She started to cry. I rose up from my spot on the floor and proceeded to leave when...  
  
Asha's POV  
  
"Wait, don't go Cell," I said pleadingly. Cell turned around and came back to where I was sitting. He was towering over me, so I got up to exchange places with him. I let him sit in the chair and I sat on his lap. It felt strange because I haven't sat on anyone's lap since I was a little girl. Cell didn't seem to mind it all.  
  
As I sat there on his lap I had begun to feel relieved that he didn't leave me by myself. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and I placed my free hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat. He began to twirl a piece of my hair with his index finger; he stopped for a moment and then he strated to stroke my hair up and down as if giving it an examination. Cell was like a curious child, examining me all over, wondering how I function.  
  
I was feeling sleepy again. I took a quick glance at my watch and it only read 5:48 p.m. It was dark outside already, maybe it was because of all the rain that was coming down outside. We must have been talking for a while before he kissed me. I hadn't kissed anyone else in my entire life, with the exception of Victor, but Victor had never kissed me the way Cell had done awhile ago. It was different to say the least because he wasn't cold or forceful when he did it. I know that part of the reason he only kissed me was because he was hallucinating a little. "Would you have kissed me regardless of what happened before," I whsipered to him. "I really don't know if would have because I never thought about doing it," was his reply. "You didn't mind that I did kiss you though?" He read me like a book. I really didn't because I had wanted him to earlier. Maybe it was out of desperation or loneliness, it might be that I care enough about him to say that I love him, nut I don't know how to tell him just yet.  
  
I closed my eyes and that's when I realized that he was lifting up my shirt. I pulled my head out of his neck but he pushed my head back in the original place it had been before. "I won't hurt you, calm down," is what he said without any annoyance in his voice. I was a little uncomfortable but I calm down. He didn't lift my shirt past my breasts, which I was relieved, he only lifted far enough for only my stomach to be exposed, than I realized what he was going to do. He placed his hand on my belly as if he wanted to feel something move around inside of me.  
  
"Do you feel the baby move around inside,'' is what he asked. He sounded almost like a child would when they ask about babies. "Not just yet. I don't think I'm far along enough to feel any movement," I told him. " But how are you sure it's even there if you can't feel anything," he asked. I felt like laughing at the way he was questioning me, he didn't know how every human operated after all. "Well, besides the doctor telling me that something was growing inside of me," I said, "I get sick sometimes in the morning and sometimes after I eat too much," I finished.  
  
"Do you feel any pain now?" "I have a slight cramp in my stomach," I told him. Cell had begun to rub my stomach in a circular motion. Even though this felt good, I was becoming very tired all the same. He was silent for a minute, then he spoke up. "Will you keep your baby?" Now it was my turn to be silent. "Asha," he kept trying to get an answer from me. I took a breath and I finally spoke, "that would all depend you Cell." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep not even waiting for an answer. Hopefully, he knew what I meant. 


	7. Thoughts for Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Cell  
  
Chapter 7: Thoughts for Tomorrow  
  
"It all depends on you Cell," was the last thing Asha said to me before she went to sleep. She was right. It depends on what I do after I defeat Goku. Should I leave this planet in one piece or should I destroy it like I was meant to in the first place? These questions should be simple for me to answear, but everything that I am supposed to know has been becoming extreamly difficult as of late.  
  
If I did destroy the Earth than everything that I have been doing since yesterday has been in vain. I would have fallen in love for absolutely nothing. But, on the other hand, what if I didn't destroy this planet, happily ever after; I think not. That type of thinking just wouldn't work out well for me. That would be one lie I could not be able to live with for the rest of my life. Asha and I would never be able to live in peace like I wish we are having at this time. I've done so much to so many people; their families and loved ones would never forgive or forget all of the misery I have caused. I would not risk her life and the life of her child for the sake of me being happy. I would never be able to forgive myself.  
  
I never imagined life could be this complicated. I can only imagine what its like for a human. I thought that being an android would have given me advantages that a human could not handle, but I ended up having to go through the same thing. It is alright though; I do not care about anything else right now. All I can do is hold Asha in my arms as she sleeps and wait for tomorrow.  
  
What will happen between us after tomorrow night? Alot can happen between now and tomorrow night. I won't have any regrets for anything I've done. I can only imagine Dr. Gero rolling over in his grave five times right now if he knew what I have been up to since yesterday. I would give anything to see the look on his face if he could see how his "perfect'' creation ended up falling in love with someone, and a human girl for that matter. He would drop dead if he wasn't dead already. And Goku, how could I even forget about him and the others. Goku would probably laugh his ass off and then kill me, I know Vegeta would as well. Trunks would want to kill me first and not even bother to ask how or why. They'd think Asha was crazy for wanting me to stay with her when she could go for help from one of them. But, none of those so called heros were there when she needed help, but I was, even though I was just looking for entertainment, It was still me who had saved her life.  
  
I'm really tired now. I've never had the need to sleep before. I wish I could sleep as comfortably as Asha is right now, but this chair is so uncomfortable. She has been asleep for quite sometime now,its already night time. "Asha, wake up. It's time to go to bed," I said loud enough for her to hear me. The only response she was able to give was a low grunt. She's not sleeping on my lap all night, that's for sure. I stood up with Asha in my arms and carried her downstairs to her bedroom. I lay her down in the bed and pulled the sheet up to her neck. I went onto the balcony and stood there for awhile; watching the rain continue to fall. The rain had slowed down since earlier this afternoon and now it was only drizziling. The rain felt good on my face since I had been in that stuffy attic most of the afternoon. I still had the rest of tonight and tomorrow to think about what to do after the tournament, but it was still a complicated decision I had to make. I was to caught up in my own troubled thoughts that I didn't realize someone sneaking up behind me.  
  
It was Asha. She crept up behind me and tapped me on my back. " What are you doing up? You wouldn't wake up when I told you to before." " I noticed that you were gone so that's what woke me up," she said. "Go back inside," I ordered her, '' you shouldn't be out here while it's raining." I knew she wouldn't leave, I don't even know why I bothered to tell her to inside. I looked down at her, we were standing side-by-side now. She only smiled at me. "What's so funny," I asked puzzled. "Nothing's funny. I didn't know you had to think so hard about something. I thought you had an answer to anything." I wish it was only that simple, but its not so simple anymore. The smile dissappeared from her face and she began to speak. "Are you thinking about tomorrow, Cell?" "Yes, I am," I replied. "But the thing that's bothering me the most is what will happen after we leave here." She looked down at the ground and said for a moment and then spoke. "You may not be human Cell, but you have a mind of your own," she said. This was true. I do have my own independence now and I can make choices for myself, but there is still that part of me that has to do what I was told to. I feel like a child that will be punished if I do something wrong.  
  
"I know what we can do now though," she said looking at me. "Why don't we just wait until tomorrow comes and by then you will have all day and the rest of the night to think things through." I do have time to think some more about this but it feels like everything is moving along so fast now. And the most important thing I had to do was to tell her the truth about how I really feel about the both of us.  
  
How would I tell Asha that we could never be together if I didn't destroy the Earth. Would she still love me if I had to leave her behind, all by herself. Or would she hate me for the rest of her life. I still had time to think, even though there wasn't much left. I took Asha's hand in mine and led her back inside the room. I was tired and I felt like sleeping. Sleep just may help me but I don't think it will make everything go away. 


	8. Late Night Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of DBZ. That all belongs to Akira Toriyama  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Late Night Confession  
  
Asha's POV  
  
Cell took me by the hand and led me back into the bedroom. "Do you feel better now that you are out of the rain," he asked wiping water from my face with his hand. I kissed his hand and I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. The nightgown I found earlier this morning was light blue and sleeveless it was my size so I guess it would have to do for the rest of the night. I was really tired so it really didn't matter what I wore to bed.  
  
I was worried about Cell. What I had said to him earlier this evening must have really gotten to him. He looked so tired, I could see it in his eyes. He must have been thinking long and hard while I was asleep. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but it wasn't pity he needed right now; I don't even think he would want any pity from me or anyone else. The only thing that I could do for him right now was comfort him only if he would allow me to.  
  
I turned out the bathroom light and stepped in to the bedroom. Cell was still there but he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head hanging between his knees. I walked towards Cell and knealt down in front of him. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep; deep thought is all it was. "Is there something wrong, Asha," he said without looking at me. I did nothing, I just sat down in front of him and kept quiet. He looked up at me with red eyes. He wasn't crying I was sure of it. He was just extreamely exhausted and it was written all over his face. "Don't pity me Asha. I don't need your pity," he said to me coldly. I wasn't shocked by this at all, but I wasn't trying to pity him. "I think you should go to bed, its late and...," I kissed him before he could even finish the rest of his sentence. I pulled away from him and I began to stare into his eyes and stroked the side of his face. "I love you Cell, and I hope you feel the same about me." "But you don't have to answer me tonight, you don't have to answer me at all if you don't want to," is all I could manage to say to him before I stood up to get into bed. I didn't have a hard time falling to sleep afterwards.  
  
Cell's POV  
  
I never dreamed that in my short time here on Earth that I would hear that word come from somone else's mouth addressed to me. My heart was racing now and my mind had went blank. The only thoughts that were flooding my mind is the words Asha spoke to me a few moments ago.  
  
I wish I could have been as brave as Asha was a few moments ago. I want to tell her how I feel, but I guess now is not the right time, since she didn't even bother to stay awake. I have the rest of tomorrow to tell her how deep my feelings for her go; she even said that I don't even have to tell her. Maybe she already knows how I feel and doesn't want to push me to far. If she only knew how much I care for her as I watch her sleep I wouldn't feel so weak right now. It pains me to think that if I do tell her I really am in love with her that we can never really be together. I think that would hurt me as much as it would her.  
  
How can she sleep at a time like this. Maybe its the only that will help her right now. It may even help me too, even though I have never tried sleeping before. So I decided that maybe I should try it. I moved off the edge of the bed and walked around to the left side by the door. I lay down on the vacant spot on the bed. It felt somewhat odd lying on something this soft. I wasn't uncomfortable, I just felt a little out of place since my legs were so long they went passed the end of the bed. So, I propped my body up against the headboard and I closed my eyes, letting my feet stay on the floor. "Why don't you try putting a pillow behind your head so you won't hurt your neck." I looked down and saw Asha, with one eye open and half a smile cross her lips.  
  
"You enjoy seeing me go through this," I said. She sat up and looked at me. "Of course I don't like seeing you uncomfortable. I know how difficult it is getting comfortable in a new bed." "Sit up so I can put this pillow behind your back." I did as she ordered. I then pulled my legs back onto the bed and I sat back and relaxed. "Feel better, Cell?" I nodded. "Good," she kissed me on the nose then she placed her head on my lap and went back to sleep. I placed my hand on her head and began to stroke her hair. Love is like a double-edged sword. On one hand it gives you hope for the future, but then on the other hand it hurts like hell when you have to leave it behind. "Goodnight Asha." "I love you." I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know its short, but its 1:30 a.m :)bye:) 


	9. What to do Today?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Chapter 9: What to do Today?  
  
  
  
Cell's POV  
  
The next morning, I awoke slowly to the bright light that radiated from the morning sun. The sleep seemed to help me seeing that I did not feel as tired as I did last night. Yesterday would be stuck inside my head for eternity, but now, I had face the facts and realize that today would indeed be the very last day that I would spend with Asha. And I am determined not to let this day go by with the both sitting around here not enjoying it. I just don't have any idea what we can do today?  
  
I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already 11:45 a.m. Most of the day had gone by and while we had still been in bed asleep. I rubbed Asha's shoulder to see if she would respond to me. "Its about time you woke up," she said with her eyes still closed. "As if you weren't still asleep yourself," I retorted. "How long have you been awake," I asked her, "since you started moving around a few minutes ago," she said now looking up at me from the position she lay her head on my lap last night. "You look much better since last night. Did you enjoy your first time asleep?" "It was fine, if the bed were only a bit longer I may have enjoyed it a little more," I said.  
  
"I guess this is it, huh Cell?" Just what I was thinking I just don't want to think about it right now. "Yes, this is our last day together,'' I said closing my eyes, "and I don't think it would be a good idea for us to stay cooped up in this house for the entire day." "Is there anything that you have in mind; anything special that comes to mind." Before she could answer me she pulled her head off of my lap,jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. As I began to lift myself out of bed I heard Asha in the bathroom, it sounded as if she were vomiting. I entered the bathroom and there she was sitting by the toilet. She had broken out in a cold sweat all of a sudden and she was pale. "I don't want you to see me like this," she said gasping for air. " I'll be alright soon, just let me stay here for awhile and I'll figure out something we can do for the rest of the day," she assured me with a grin. "Alright, I'll be out on the balcony if you need me," I said as I shut the door behind me.  
  
I opened the both of the balcony doors wide and I stepped outside. It was very nice and warm outside, it was wasn't hard to tell that it had been raining again last night while I was asleep. I hope that she will be alright in there. I'm still having a bit of trouble figuring out how the human body functions. It sounded as if she was dying in there; maybe it would be better for her to stay here the rest of the day to rest. But then again, being outside may help her some, myself included. Tomorrow is a big day for me and the rest of this planet. Tomorrow morning I'll leave this place and take Asha back to her home where she will be safe from me. "Safe from me," I said to myself. I've stayed with her hear in this house all this time so she wouldn't have to be alone and now I have to worry about her safety while I'm fighting. This is not fair.  
  
I left the balcony and went back into the bedroom to lay on the bed. I closed my eyes and then I heard the bathroom door open. "Do you feel better," I asked. "Better now since I've taken a shower; but you don't look so good from where I'm standing," Asha remarked. Not so good in the thinking department right now. "Have you changed your mind and decided to go back to sleep Cell," I smiled to myself. "As much as I did enjoy sleeping for the first time, it won't make all of my problems go away," I told her not looking up. "That's understandable so I won't push it any further." I'm glad she understood; I'm not in the mood to talk about tomorrow. I heard her rummaging through the closet very loudly, looking for clothes probably. I lift my head up partially to see what she was doing. She was going through the rack of dresses, but it seems that there wasn't anything there that she was too fond of. All I could see was her back and that she was covered in nothing but a towel; she had still been wet. I lay my head back down before she could catch me spying on her and sighed. "Are you alright," she asked me. "I'm fine, I'm just fine," I said lying. Why do I feel hot all of a sudden?  
  
Asha's POV  
  
I finally found something to wear which wasn't much. Just an ordinary light blue sundress with spaghetti straps; it will have to do for today I guess. I closed the closet door and glanced down at Cell before I went back into the bathroom. He had his eyes closed shut as if something was preparing to gouge his eyes out and his face was purple and sweaty. I bent over to feel his forehead, he shivered a little, his head was burning up. He looks worse than what I did earlier.  
  
"Your not going to be sick are you," I asked him. "I'll be fine," he said opening one eye just enough to see me; he quickly closed it. "I hope you found something to wear," he asked. I nodded even though he didn't see me. "It isn't much, but I'll go get dressed and be right out so we can go." I hope he doesn't mind wear I intend on going. "Have figured out a place you want to go today," he asked before I went into the bathroom. I stopped and turned around, "shopping," is all I said and closed the door before he could say anything. 


	10. No Time for Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Cell or anything related to DBZ.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: No Time for Games  
  
I opened my eyes slowly to see if Asha was still there; good she went back into the bathroom. I guess I can relax now. I don't know what happened to me just a minute ago. That's done with so there is no need for me to worry about it anymore. I got up off of the bed and walked to the bathroom door. "Are you almost," I asked from the other side of the door. "Just a few more minutes and I'll be ready." I sighed and went back over to the bed to lay back down and I closed my eyes.  
  
She only has one dress, why is she taking so long? I heard the bathroom door open and Asha come out. She must have thought that I was a sleep because she started to shake me. "I know that you didn't fall to sleep that fast Cell, get up." I stayed there perfectlly still, not moving. "Alright," is what I heard her say before she sat on the bed next to me. She tried everything to get a reaction out of me. She held my nose for a couple of minutes; she tried to tickle me and I still didn't move. When I thought she had given up all hope, she climbed on top of me and began to kiss me on the neck. I could feel the heat rise up in my face as Asha must have noticed as well because she had stopped. Even though I wanted to laugh, I was determined not to move. I felt her lean forward again and this time she kissed me slowly all over my face. Finally, she kissed me on my lips; even though I wanted to kiss her back I refused to give in to her, so I just held back.  
  
She must have been upset at this point because she climbed off top of me and went into the bathroom and shut the door. She was quiet in there for a moment and then I heard the water run. Why does she have to take another shower? The door to the bathroom opened up again and Asha approached the bed. I felt her hover over me calling my name, and when I didn't answer the last time, I felt something cold and wet being poured over my face. I jumped off of the bed and I looked up at Asha, standing there smiling eviliy at me. She obviously thought it was funny but I didn't find it amusing; it felt like I was drowning. "That was not funny so stop smiling at me like that," I said. "I don't find being ignored very funny either, so lets just say we're even for now." She offered her hand to me so I could stand up. I didn't accept it, I got up on my own and stepped onto the balcony.  
  
Asha's POV  
  
I guess he can't take a joke. Maybe I did go a little far with the water, but it was only a joke. I followed Cell onto the balcony and stood at his right side. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "I'm not speaking to you," he said with his eyes still closed. I just stood there silent. "I said I'm not speaking to you," he said again, and I still said nothing, I just smiled to myself.  
  
Cell finally opened his eyes and looked down at me. "Well, aren't you going to say something," he said, very annoyed at this point. "I think you you're so cute when you're angry," I said now looking at him, "and I want to apologize for almost drowning you." He straightened himself up and smiled at me smugly. "Alright, I'll let you off easily for now," he said and then he lifted me up in his arms. "For now," I thought; I'll never be able to do it again after today. The smile faded away from my face and I looked away from him. "What's wrong," he asked. "Nothing, let's get going, we don't have much time to waste," I said flatly. "Don't worry about how much time we have left together," he said, "as long as we put the time we have to good use, everything will be fine," he assured me. I faced him and I asked, "what if we do run out of time today?" "Then, I'll just make Goku and the others wait a little while longer. Its not like they can start the tournament without me." He kissed me on the forehead and we took off towards the city. 


	11. Kids Say the Darndest Things

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 11: Kids Say the Darndest Things  
  
Cell's POV  
  
Asha and I left the house and made our way towards the city. Asha had explained to me that the best place to go shopping was at a large indoor complex that housed dozens of smaller stores inside. A mall is what she called it, so I figured that it wouldn't be very difficult to spot from our currnet location.  
  
I took my time flying trying to find a mall. I was in no rush for this day to be over so soon. I noticed the whole time that we had been flying, Asha had been quiet the entire time. I also noticed that she was tryong her best not to look at me in the eyes. I know how she felt and how much it had hurt her to think about us parting ways tomorrow; it hurt me just as much.  
  
The silence between us was now becoming unbearable so I spoke to her. "Don't let it get to you, Asha," I began, "whatever happens after today will be left up to me." "And I assure you that whatever I do won't affect you or anyone else." She finally looked at me and said, "will you still kill those people you have to fight," she asked cautiously. That was a very good question, even though I had never given it much thought. "That question is something I can't answer right now; its too soon to tell," I said. "Well, lets just say hypothetically speaking, that you do have a change of heart in the middle of the fight. What would you do after that," she asked. "Well, if that were to be the case I would have to say that I would probably have to go somewhere else, maybe even another planet," I told her. "It would be extremly difficult for me to try and survive here on Earth when the entire population wants you dead." "Not the entire population," she said.  
  
That was a funny thought, knowing that only one person out of billions of others would want you to live. I could only imagine what a kind of debate that would turn out to be. "But, even if you had to leave the Earth, would it still be impossible for us to be together," she asked the only question I would rather not think about. "No, we wouldn't be able to be together," I said, "I wouldn't want to put you or your child in a situation where I would have to fear for your safety constantly." "I would never forgive myself if something happened to either of you." " I hope you understand, Asha?" She smiled at me and said " I understand, but anything can happen." "You never know, right?" "You never know,"is something I wish I could have been able to comprehend at that moment, but I just couldn't so I only nodded my head in agreement.  
  
Where is this mall located anyway? I haven't seen anything but houses so far. I stopped in mid-air and began to look around confused. Even though I wanted to take my time getting there, we should have came upon a city by now. I looked down and noticed that most of the houses had been vacated except for at least two. I spotted two little girls and a boy playing by the side of the road. The little boy dropped the ball he was holding when he looked up and saw me. Even though I felt completly foolish about what I was about to do, I slowly hovered down to ask for directions, hopefully one of these three children were intelligent enough to tell me how to find this mall. "Cell, what do you think you're doing," Asha asked surprised. "Don't worry, I won't harm, them," I said, " I only need directions and we'll be on our way."  
  
"Hey, Allen, toss us the ball," said the little girl with brown hair. This boy, "Allen" was obviously overwhelmed by my dropping in on him and his playmates. "Come on Allen, pick up the ball and..."said the other girl who wore something people call a baseball hat on top of her head. She was just as surprised as her friend. The two girls approached me slowly and stood next to the boy. "Are you that guy Cell," the girl with the hat asked me. "Of course he is Amara, just look at him," said the brown haired girl indignantly. "Shut up, Syl, I know who he is," Amara retorted and with that the girls got into a shouting match over who knew what, while Allen remained silent. The argument stopped when I started to speak.  
  
"Do any of you know where I..." I was cut off when the little girl Syl, touched my leg. "Hey, your why is your body so hard Cell?" And I was supposed to be asking the questions. "He's a supposed to a machine, of course most of his body will be hard," Amara stated as if she was the one who had created me. "I wasn't talking to you Amara, so be quiet," Syl yelled. "I didn't know you had a wife Cell," the boy finally spoke. "Yeah, you never said you had a wife when you were on tv," Syl stated. Asha only shook her head while trying her best not to laugh at the children and their questions. "Just think, I'll have one of these running around the house," Asha said loud enough for all three of them to hear. Their mouths flew open and out spilled more questions from their innocent mouths. "Wow!" They all said in unison. "Your, really gonna be a dad," Allen asked curiously. Asha blushed, and I just shook my head. "That's real cool, what are you gonna name it," Amara asked. "You know, you should name it Celcia if its a girl," Syl advised us, "but if its a boy I guess maybe you should do what my dad did and name it after you like he did with Allen." "Cell junior," Allen started, "that sounds real cool!"  
  
"No it doesn't," both of the girls agreed on something finally.  
  
This time all three of them got into a heated battle over baby names. I couldn't take it anymore so I just cut them all off. "Look, children," I said trying to maintain some composure, "can you point me in the direction of the nearest mall." "The mall, why do you wanna go there, its closed," Amara said. "You can be so slow sometimes, Amara, I don't know how we could be sisters," Syl said. "I know," Allen piped up, "they want to buy baby clothes and baby furniture and all that other baby stuff, right Cell?" "You see, Amara, he's only five-years old and he can see what Cell and his wife need to go to the mall for," Syl exclaimed. "Hey, what's your name pretty lady," Allen asked. "Asha," she responded. "Asha. I like that alot," he said. "How old are you Asha," Amara began with her questions, "you look kinda young to be married." "And how old are you Cell," Amara continued, "you know its illegal to marry a minor, you could go to jail for a long, long, long time too." "Oh, really," I said, "well in that case, I'm thirty eight-years old and Asha is just turned fifteen yesterday, and I dare anyone who would try to split us apart now will you please point me in the direction of the nearest mall," I said as fast as I had ever spoken." They exchanged glances for a moment. "Its this way," Syl said pointing to her right. "No, its not its way back on the eastside," Amara said. "Ha, you don't even know what east means, besides he was talking to me not you, moron," Syl said getting in her sisters face, which resulted in yet another battle.  
  
I looked down at the boy and asked him, "do you know where the mall is Allen?"  
  
"Its that way," he pointed Southwards. "Thank you Allen, now you won't tell anyone what just happened here will you?" He shook his head no. "Good boy." "And what about you two," I approached the battling sisters, "no, we won't tell you were here we promise." "Good girls, now run along and play, and don't tell any one about my wife, I wouldn't want to be arrested," I said playing along with them. "Ok, Cell bye," the trio of siblings scramed as I began to take off . "Remember to name the baby Celcia if its a girl," Amara screamed. And to think, those three will be adults someday. 


	12. Jynx

Discliamer: I do not own Cell or anything DBZ  
  
A/N: I redid the ending a bit but not much.  
  
Chapter 12: Jynx  
  
Asha's POV  
  
After our somewhat brief encounter with the trio of bickering children, it didn't Cell long to find the mall after he received directions from the little boy. He flew much faster than we had been doing earlier. I think those three had really gotten to him with the asking of such personal questions. "Do children always ask such adult questions when they are so young," he asked me as he began to lower us to the ground. "Yes," I said. " It's all apart of being a kid I guess, to ask alot of questions, even adult questions," I told him. "So, curious at such a young age, oh well, it looks like we finally found this mall," he said somewhat amazed at the size of it.  
  
"Welcome to Cedar Creek Mall," Cell read to himself out loud. "Amazing isn't it," I said to him. "Very impressive," he said, " but, I find it hard to believe that a place like this could house more than three smaller stores inside." He just doesn't know it yet, but was he in for a surprise. This wouldn't be a walk in the park espiecially with me by his side. I know I can't get much because he still has to carry me back to the house, but it'll be fun nonetheless. "You can put down now," I told him. "Sorry," he said as he released me from his grasp. How to get in? The outside doors are looked with electronic locks. "How do you think we can get it Cell, everything is out here is electronically wired?" "Stay here," he ordered me. He left me where I was standing and walked up to one of the doors. He touched the glass ever so slightly with his finger and the door along with the other adjoining doors shattered. "So, are you just going to stand there," he asked me holding out his hand. I walked over and accepted it and we walked inside.  
  
I wasn't surprised by anything I saw in here. This mall had every type of store for people with different tastes. The only thing I wasn't used to was being in a mall with no power. "How impressive," Cell said rather dissapointedly. "I know," I said to him," malls are usually lit up rather brightly but I guess the guys in the engineer room made sure everything was shutdown before they ran." "I wonder where the control room is," I said to myself. "Control room?" "Yes, the control room is where the power comes from to operate the stores and the rest of the mall." Oh, well, this was worth a shot. "Why don't we find some place else to go before the sun goes down," I suggested.  
  
Cell's POV  
  
"In a moment," I told her as I walked towards a strange looking machine with horses. "This machine looks interesting, what does it do?" "That's a carosel," Asha said. "Its a ride that goes around in circles." "Just in circles; don't people get sick" I asked her. "Some people do, but do you see the antique horses, well people sit on the horses and they move up and down as the carosel moves." How odd. It's funny what people will do to keep themselves entertained.  
  
This mall, was very impressive to say the least, even though there was no power. I could use some of my own energy to get this place working but, to be on the safe side, I thought against. This place would be nothing but broken glass by the time I finished with it. I stopped infront of a pool filled with water. I also noticed there were pieces of brown and silver metal scattered at the bottom of the pool. "Asha, what is this?" "This is a what we call a wishing well." "Wishing well," I was confused now. "Yes. People toss coins inside and think of a wish that would like to come true." "People, say that the more money you give the better chance you have of your wish coming true," she said gazing into the pool. "Do you believe in such a thing, Asha?" She looked at me, "well actually, I've never tried it before." "Why not," I asked looking at her. She sat on the edge of the pool. "I guess its because I believe people don't get what they really want through wishes," she looked away from me, " things happen when you don't expect them to." She looked at me again, "besides, I think its a waste of good money."  
  
She stood up and walked near the railing and looked down. "What's down there," I asked walking up besides here. "Just the food court." "Are you hungry," I asked her. She just shook her head no. "Find someplace to sit; I'll be right back." "Where are you going," Asha began to follow me. "To find the control room; stay here and relax," I told her and I left. As I began walking through the mall in search of the power room I began to wonder about Asha. She didn't seem so well when I left. I was starting to get the feeling that maybe, it was a good idea to take her home; to her real home whether she liked it or not. Besides there was only so much that I could do for her.  
  
After, I located the control room, I flipped some of the switches until I found the main one. I also found a ring of keys that went to some of the stores. As I made my way back into the mall, I saw something move in the window. It was fluffy and white with a black streak down its back and curled in a tight ball. The only way I was able to tell it was alive because it was taking breaths. I took the proper key from the keyring that belonged to this store; "Feline Friends," a store that only sold cats. When I went inside, I noticed that there were other cages but they had all been unoccupied. I walked over to the one in the window and tapped on the glass. The kitten jumped to its feet as soon as I made myself known. It was not afraid of me, it seemed to have been more grateful than anything to finally have someone come to its rescue. There was a card attached the glass that read: "My name is Jynx and I am a 3 month old female Himalayan kitten. I could be yours today for only $325."  
  
"You are very expensive for something so small," I said to the cat. Jynx was getting impatient and started pacing around in circles. "I suppose you want out of that cage Jynx?" Jynx rolled over on her back and purred, trying to impress me. I walked away from the cage and she sat up,this time with standing on her back legs while she had her front paws on the glass. When I was about to exit the store I looked back in on Jynx, and now she was sitting normally and she had her head down as if her heart had been broken. I decided to have mercy on the poor creature and I let her out of the cage. She jumped in my arms immediatly and purred thankfully. I walked over to the counter and sat Jynx down. I found some food for her to eat before I put her into one of the cat carriers. Jynx didn't object to being put into the carrier; she must have known she was leaving this miserable place to be with me. Little did the cat know, I wasn't the one who would keep her. "Alright Jynx, its time to go meet your new owner." I could hear her purr with enthusiam. But before I went back to find Asha, there was something else I spotted in another store next door.  
  
I made my way back to Asha, and I noticed she was lying down on the bench instead of siting. Poor girl. "Asha, wake up," I said as I shook her shoulder. "I see you found the control room," she said sitting up rubbing her eyes. Asha noticed the white box that had Jynx inside and looked at it skeptically. "Cell, what's in the box." "Jynx," I said. Now, she looking at me as if I were crazy. "What's a Jynx, Cell?" I handed her the box and she opened it. "Where did you find her," she asked surprised by her gift, "she so adorable." I explained to her about how Jynx was the only cat left in the store. Asha thought it was cruel of the owner to take all of the other cats except one. "Maybe that's why she's called Jynx," Asha commented. "Maybe, no one wanted a kitten with a black streak down its back," she also added.  
  
Jynx jumped out of Asha's arms and onto my shoulder. Jynx began to rub her furry face against mine. And to be honest, I felt like tossing her off because she was beginning to make me sneeze. "It looks like you found someone who loves you as much as I do," Asha said teasing me.  
  
"Look back inside the box," I told her. "Is there another kitten I missed or is it a ferret this time," she asked as she looked in the box. "A smaller box inside a bigger one; I wonder what's inside," she said opening the smaller black box. It was gold necklace with an Amethyst stone. "I thought you might like that," I said not waiting for a reaction from her. I was too occupied with attempting to get Jynx to release her small claws from my neck; she refused to get off of me.  
  
Asha thanked me and she was able to remove Jynx with no trouble. "So, what do you want to do now," I asked her. "Follow me." She stood up and began to walk towards the elevator. Jynx happily jumped out of her arms and back onto my shoulder.  
  
For some odd reason I felt a tinge of fear welling up inside me. "Asha, where are you taking me," I asked. She pointed towards one of the more larger department stores in the mall. The sign read "Macy's" in white letters. The feeling that I expierianced earlier had now come back; it felt as if I were about to walk into a death trap. 


End file.
